The Deal
by Forevertwilight05
Summary: What happens when Bella refuses to tell Edward whats on her mind and a deal is made? How far will he go to find out? and will he?...EXB Vampire Lemony Goodness set after BD First Fanfic Plz review! Very In character.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Everyone this is my first fanfic and I'm extremely excited about it. I've had it written for months now but procrastinated posting it. So I decided I wanted to contribute now. So please pretty please review!!! It would mean the world I wanna know what everyone thinks. Enjoy its lemony sweet and interesting…… ;)**

***********************

"Tell me Bella" Edward demanded frustrated, when his pleading had failed. I bit my bottom lip and shook my head no again for what had to be the millionth time tonight. Edward had been pleading with me to tell him what I had found so funny and had gotten embarrassed about. It killed him not knowing what I was thinking.

I was remembering my feeble human attempts to sway him to make love to me during my human years. Instead of just telling him, I decided to make him suffer, for all the times he refused to tell me what he was thinking and lie to me about it. Jacob had informed me as payback to Edward for him always invading his own thoughts. I still couldn't get over the newfound friendship between them. It was nice having everything as it was supposed to be.

Edward glared at me darkly, breaking me from my thoughts. "There's nothing you can do to make me tell you, you know" I said matter of factly, trying to sound casual and detached as I traced the designs of the comforter on our bed.

When I said this, his expression changed. "Oh really?!" he said raising one eyebrow. "Yeah really" I said, cautious of what he was up to. In a flash, too quick for human eyes to register, he was on the bed inches from my face. "And you're sure about that?" he asked in a low velvet voice. I felt his breath blow across my face sweet and delicious, making me feel dizzy. "Yes" I replied shakily making it sound more like a question. "Hmm..." he said, watching me thoughtfully. I raised my eyebrow at him questioningly. "You know" he said "It's quite unfair making me suffer this way."

"Is it?" I asked teasingly, grinning at him. "It's quite criminal and unjust", he continued. "So what are you going to do? Serve me justice?" I asked still grinning.

He gazed at me for awhile thinking. "Maybe" he replied. "Unless…" he trailed off. "Unless what?" I asked. "You have good reason" he continued, tilting his head to kiss up my neck and jaw. "Well?" he urged pausing against my skin. "Well I do actually" I said breathless. He continued kissing me, waiting for me to explain. "You don't always tell me what you're thinking" I accused.

"Don't I?" he asked me teasingly. I could feel his lips curve into a smile against my neck. "Plus I was informed that you're not always completely honest" I continued. "By whom may I ask?" he murmured. When I didn't answer he pulled away to face me.

"Bella" he said frustrated again. "What?!" I asked feigning innocence. "Since I'm a criminal, I may as well live up to the part" I said fighting a laugh. "Hmm" he said calculating. "What if…I make it up to you?" he finally asked. "How?" I asked curiously.

He smiled my favorite crooked smiled. "You'll see" he replied. My breath caught, he was just so beautiful. "What about your justice?" I asked breathless again. "I think we can work something out" he said, his grin spreading. "And in return…" he continued. "What do you want?" I asked cautious, cutting him off. "To know what you were thinking". "Deal?" he asked.

I looked down considering. "Maybe" I replied grinning widely at him. "Bella!" he said his grin disappearing. "Do we have a deal or not?!" he asked serious now. "Yes "I replied, with that he began kissing me forcefully. It felt as though an electric current went through me, with Edward's lips so urgent against mine. His urgency increased, like he felt it too.

***********

_A/N: Okay so I hoped you guys enjoyed it so far please tell me what you think. I'm working on the getting the next chapter up now. There's so much more to come. I just couldn't wait to get this one out. Review plz!!! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys here's the next chapter I hope you like it……**

******************************

I reached for his shirt but he caught my hands and broke kiss. I stared at him confused. "Don't you want to hear the conditions?" Edward chuckled. "They can wait" I said crushing my lips back to his. He kissed me back, and then broke our kiss again. My need for him was growing and Edward chuckled at my expression.

"I think you should hear them" he murmured as he laid us on the bed, hovering over me and tracing my bottom lip with his tongue, which felt very warm and inviting.

"What are they?" I asked unable to control my breathing. "I will pleasure you" he said taking my palm and kissing it. "Your wish will be my command", he said against my hand. "And?" I asked still breathless, overcome by my intense need for him. "It is up to me to decide when you have had enough, before we move on to… your other needs" he said meeting my gaze with a grin. "Tonight will be your night my love", "and" he continued serious now "a breach of our deal to try and pleasure me in any way. We will go slow Bella, love". He said lowering his head to trace my lips with his tongue again.

This time I caught his tongue in my mouth and he took mine in his. He kissed me with so much force, which I returned. I felt my fingers tangle into his hair straining him closer to me as I wrapped my legs around him. His hands were no longer on my sides; they were in my hair bringing me closer to him.

This kissing was still so new and amazing to me. Our mouths moved more urgently against each other, we weren't able to do this when I was human. But now we were both venomous and his mouth and tongue were sweet and delicious. I was positive that there was nothing better than the taste of Edward.

His hands moved from my hair tracing down to my shirt. He painfully slow began to unbutton it. I moved my hands to help him but he caught them. "Ah ah ah, patience love". His voice was a low and seductive whisper against my ear.

I needed him now but I would have to wait. He finally finished unbuttoning me and I sat up so that he could slide my shirt off. He then traced up my arms with his finger tips- which felt like satin, to my bra hook. I shuddered with pleasure when I felt him unhinging it. He flung it to the floor. He then laid me back onto the bed.

"Where shall I begin?" he murmured. I couldn't speak I wanted him now. I pulled his mouth to mine. He kissed me gently, and felt his breath sweep over my face as he chuckled against my lips.

"This is going to be difficult if you are not going to tell me what it is you would like", he informed me. I shook my head and kissed him again. He kissed me back for a moment. "Shall I start here then?" he asked moving to my neck. I shook my head yes feverishly.

He kissed me down my neck licking and sucking as he went. He stopped at my chest planting kisses all over. As he did this he lightly ran his hand up my thigh and to my chest. I couldn't breathe and I clutched the covers as my body tingled all over. I was losing control. His mouth was all over and I could feel his smooth tongue urgent against my skin. He did this for what seemed like forever.

"Edward" I moaned, he slowly raised his head up to look at me. "Yes my love?" he asked his voice low and velvet. "You're driving me insane" I moaned again. He smiled and silenced me with a painfully passionate kiss.

He kissed down my body now, continuing his routine, stopping at my belly button. He placed a kiss on it as his hands reached for the button on my pants. I sat up slightly. "Wait" I whispered, inaudible for human ears to hear.

His hands froze and he stared at me, confusion showing on his face. I want to do something first" I explained a little louder this time. He allowed me to get up still looking confused. I crawled in front of him, reaching my hands out to unbutton his shirt. I unbuttoned it slowly like he had done with me. I them began mesmerizing his bare chest and stomach with my hands, planting kisses, licking, and tasting him all over. He let out a low moan. I then slid my hands down to his pants and began undoing them. Edward grabbed my hands in one of his and put his finger under my chin with the other, coaxing me to meet his gaze.

"I believe you are in breach of our deal" he said breathless. "Actually I'm not" I said freeing my hands from his and bringing them to his face. "Oh?" he replied raising one of his eyebrows at me. I began kissing down his neck, "You said I could have whatever I wish" I replied trying to sound seductive. "Yes, but as long as it pleasures you" he replied lifting my chin up again. I took his hand and kissed it and then began kissing down his body again. "Bella" he said moaning my name. I looked up at him feeling bravery in the effect I was having on him.

"It does pleasure me and my need for your body" I said stroking down his chest, "I love this part" I said licking him lightly.

He was silent and his breath caught. I looked up alarmed, but before I could say anything he grabbed my hand and threw us back down on the bed. He put my hands above my head and started kissing me fiercely. He pulled my body to his tightly, which probably would have crushed me if I was still human.

I could feel his arousal pressing against me, which caused me to let out a loud moan into his mouth. Edward kissed me harder. I freed my hands from his and locked them around his neck. As our kiss continued, I unlocked my hands from around his neck and reached for his pants again.

He broke our kiss and stood up on his knees. I followed him. "Bella…" he breathed blowing his breath across my face as I went in for a kiss. He cupped my face in between both of his hands. "I want this night to be special for _YOU_!" he emphasized. His eyes were smoldering. "It is" I said moving to kiss him again. This time he allowed me. Just like when I was human, our kiss ended to fast. He smirked at my expression. He looked a bit smug.

"I still have plans for you" he murmured in my ear in a low seductive voice- his breath tickling my skin as he ducked down to kiss the tip of my shoulder.

****************

_A/N: hey everyone now the fun is getting started. Wonder what Edward's plans are *wink* sorry I had to end it here. But it's extremely late now and I didn't want to leave you hanging if you read the first chapter. But I promise I will post again tomorrow…well technically today. But please, please review. It would be such a nice surprise to come to. I just really want to know what everyone thinks so far and if they want more... More Soon :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay I've been forgetting this. Disclaimer: None of these amazing characters belong to me. Property of the great Stephanie Meyer. **

**So….. Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy……**

*******************

I was about to protest, then I felt his tongue, as he began to suck my shoulder. The sensation felt amazing. I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip, trying to prevent a moan from escaping.

He then began to trail kisses up my neck, giving it the same treatment as my shoulder. I couldn't think straight, I was so lost in the feeling of his mouth and tongue. I couldn't take anymore I was going to combust if I didn't have him right now.

"Edward", I whispered my voice husky from my overwhelming need for him. I couldn't believe that the voice was coming from me. I pulled his face to me. It was like he had read my mind or his need was just as intense as mine, because in the next second I heard a rip and my pants were gone. I smiled when I glanced at the shredded remains of my pants on the floor.

I felt his gaze on me and as I turned my head to face him, he captured my lips into a kiss. His hands left my waist and trailed up my inner thighs, sending tingles through me. I caught them as they went further up. His hands froze and he pulled away, only far enough to look at me; confusion showing on his face. "You still have clothes on", I said barely above a whisper, when I was finally able to speak.

He smiled at me and got on his knees, starting to undo his pants. "Wait" I said moving to catch his hands. "I want to do this part", I grinned at him. He dropped his hands and let me.

I felt his gaze on me as I unbuttoned them. When I finished unbuttoning them, I then unzipped him slowly. I slid his pants down slowly, making it so that my fingers brushed against his arousal as I did. He let out a groan as I did. I smiled knowing that I was torturing him. I continued the torture, making the process take extra long.

Edward pulled away and in a flash he was out of his clothes and I was pinned on the bed, my hands above my head. Edward stared at me his eyes burning through mine. His eyes were smoldering and full of unspoken love and passion for me. My breath caught as I gazed back.

He finally moved to kiss me deeply. His hands left mine as he slid them down to my lasts piece of clothing. His lips formed a smile against mine and he lifted his face from mine. "You still have clothes on" he murmured smiling at me, as he gently slid my underwear down and tossed them on the floor with the remains of my pants. He quickly crushed his lips back to mine.

************************

_A/N: Okay so I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. Sorry if this chapter is short. The next one will be up later today. Promise ;) But please pretty please review. Just drop me a few words. It would mean the world!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again none of the characters belong to me. All belong to SM. **

**Here's the next Chapter as promised…Enjoy!!**

**********************

My body shaped itself to his, as we kissed holding each other. I felt his hands slid between us without breaking our kiss, as he shifted his weight slightly so that he could place himself at my entrance. I let out a deep breath into his mouth when I felt him there. He froze there and lifted his face away from mine.

I knew he was waiting for me to open my eyes. When I did he had the same passionate look as before, as he gazed into my eyes. I felt him slowly enter me, his mouth parting slightly. I could hear his breath becoming uneven as he inched himself in carefully, just as mine was.

"Bella" he breathed nearly moaning when he was fully inside me. I responded by tightening my hold on him. Our bodies were one now. He began slow gentle thrusts. I tightening my grip on him and began moaning his name. I was lost in the feeling of him inside of me. There was nothing better and no feeling better than making love to Edward.

His thrusts became more powerful as he held me tighter to him. Both our breathing picked up, becoming more erratic. I could feel the bed moving beneath us. Most likely scraping the wood, but I could only concentrate on the feeling of Edward. I began to move my body to meet his thrusts, and a low moan escaped from his throat.

We just couldn't seem to get enough of each other and I knew we never would. This went on for hours into the night.

Our kisses would only break in the attempt for us to try to catch and regulate our breathing, which neither one of us was having any luck with tonight, or to moan each other's name.

I could feel a building inside of me. It pushed me over the edge when I felt Edwards's mouth against the skin of my neck.

"Edward!" I moaned nearly shouting, the loudest I had been tonight, my head thrown back against the pillow. "Bella" Edward moaned back his head resting against my shoulder as he joined me as our bodies were over taken by the sensation overflowing. We stayed perfectly still hearing only our breathing.

We laid panting and holding each other, as our bodies calmed down, recovering from the sensation, and struggling to control our breathing. We stayed that way for what seemed like forever. Edward finally moved to lie back against the bed, pulling me and encircling me in his arms.

We stayed quiet as our breathing started to return to normal. I moved closer to him pressing my lips into the hollow of his throat. He tightened his hold around me and pressed his face into my hair. I sighed content, laying my head on his chest.

It was amazing we could embrace this way without him worrying about freezing me to death, now he felt warm. I concentrated on his breathing and the movement of his chest, as it moved up and down.

"Well?" Edward asked, breaking the silence. "What was it you were thinking about?" he asked, I could hear the forced calmness. "Oh" was all I replied, I had nearly forgotten about our deal. "Well…" I started. "I was thinking about my human years."

I felt his body tense and become still, as he waited for me to continue. Edward still feared that I would regret my becoming a vampire. It was amazing to me there was nothing I wanted and loved more than sharing eternity with him. Life was just meaningless otherwise. One lifetime with him was not nearly enough.

"It was a good memory actually" I said quickly before he started to panic, as I kissed the edge of his jaw. "it was actually…about you being right about something being better…well easier is a better way to put it, once I was like you." I continued trying not to give too much away.

I felt his body relax. "Oh?" He said. I could hear the amusement in his voice. He enjoyed when I discovered he was right about something.

"Which was?" he pushed.

Seconds passed as Edward waited for my response. When I didn't answer he sat us up so that I could face him. "What?!" I asked trying to sound innocent. "The deal was I had to tell you what I was thinking about". Edward finally spoke, "Yes, and..."

"And I kept my part of the deal, you didn't say I had to give you the specifics", I said cutting him off. I knew it was mean but I was enjoying this new found power far too much.

Shock then frustration played across his face as he glared at me, not saying a thing, he was probably too mad to speak. I bit my bottom lip again fighting a grin, but failing as I stared back at him. Minutes passed, I moved to kiss his lips and he kissed me back then sighed.

"You don't play fair Mrs. Cullen he said, giving me his crooked smile. He apparently decided he wasn't mad at me. "I never said I did Mr. Cullen" I said grinning at him as I started kissing him again.

My lips froze against his purposely. "But…" I said pulling away and looking down. "But?" he urged excitement evident in his voice. I looked up to meet his eyes; he was smiling my favorite crooked smile again. "If you're up for more deals" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing my face to his. His grin spread and he brought my lips to his and we picked up where we left off.

The End

*************************

A/N: Well I hoped everyone liked this. And thank you so much for the reviews, encouragements, PMs and adds to your favorites. That really made my day. :) It was so worth it posting this up. Look out for my next story I'm working on. I hope you guys will like that too. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. ;)


End file.
